Emma & Julian
by Stunned
Summary: I wrote a different short ending for Lady midnight. The story is pretty cheap :P But it's the first text I've ever written outside school and I wanted to try something new. It was kinda fun, english is not my first language so my grammar is not the best. Hope you enjoy it, please rate I really want to know how it is!


"That's easy enough to say, Emma said. It's just that if we are going to take that kind of risk, it should be for a real, lifelong love. And I do care about you, Julian, obviously I do. I even love you. I've loved you my whole life. At least that part was true. But I don't love you enough. It's not enough"

It's easier to end someone else's love for you than kill your love for them. Convince them that you don't love them, or that you are someone they cannot respect.

Julian was breathing hard. But his eyes, locked on hers, were steady. "I know you, he said. I know you, Emma, and you are lying. You are trying to do what you think is right. Trying to push me away to protect me.

No, she thought desperately. Don't give me the benefit of the doubt, Julian. This has to work. It has to.

"Our love might pass over Jules. And then it has not been worth it. We can't loose everything just for some sparks." Emma said.

Emma could see he didn't believe her, and it was confirmed some seconds later."It's not true, and we can be cautios, way more cautios than we have been until now" He said with his voice full of sadness.

He knew her to well, and she captured against his chest. She could no longer hold back the tears with his arms around her, and started sobbing in his t-shirt. For some moments they were perfectly still on the beach, hid behind a cliff from the institute. She told her what Jem had said, about the way they would gain magic powers. She told him about the endurance rune in the cave, which had saved her life in a way it shouldn't have been able to do.

He felt totally blank after she had told him but put her closer to his chest. He heard his own voice say "We will solve this" but could not feel any hope. They couldn't hide their runes and when the clave got knowledge of it they would be stripped of their marks, an unbearable thought. He tried to think but couldn't. Emma had stopped sobbing and stood now totally still against him. "Maybe there is some kind of spell who can bind magic, Emma said, perhaps we can ask Magnus. Clary have told me about him. I don't think he would betray us" He felt a little spark of hope in his chest as he said "We gotta find out about it, and sooner rather than later."

He released himself from Emma and wiped her tears away. He suggested they should walk back to the institute and she nodded. When they was inside the building Emma suddenly felt exhausted and said "Come to my room tonight and headed away.

Some hours later, and after the dinner Julian was standing in the doorway, looking down at a sleeping Emma. He didn't wanted to wake her, but when he was about to leave she opened her eyes and whispered "Julian?" He took a step forward and said "Yes Emma?" She sat up and made a gesture for him to sit down beside her.

"How are we going to do she asked? Clary gave me Magnus number but I have not called yet. When do we want to meet him?" He wanted to knew if they could fix this as soon as possible and said, "Lets call now and see if we can meet him tomorrow." Emma picked up her phone from the bedside table and pushed in Magnus number. Julian heard her presentate herself and speak with him. One minute later Emma hung up and turned to him again. "Tomorrow evening, at 8 o clock at his apartment in Brooklyn. He will summon a portal for us." "Great he said. But what if this don't work out? What can we do then?" He felt the panic overwhelm him. "Lets just put our hope in this, as long as we don't know Emma said" He nodded. A wave of tiredness came over him and since he thought it was a bad idea to sleep beside Emma he said "Goodnight" and leaved her room. Back to his room he just put his pajamas on and dropped in the bed.

Emma woke up in panic in her dark room, with a feeling of horror and a dream slowly fading away. As usual it was about the dark sea, but that was as much as she remembered. She looked at the time on her phone and found out it was 3:00 a.m. She knew it was not an idea going back to sleep alone. She found her way in the dark corridors to Julians room and gently shook him awake. "Can I stay she whispered?" Julian moved aside to make space for her and answered "Of course, bad dream"? He said with understanding in his sleepy voice. "Yes" she said and lied down beside him. 5 minutes later both were asleep again.

She woke up by a light kiss on her cheek, and when she opened her eyes Julian was standing over her. "Good morning he said, it's 12:00 p.m and definitely time to wake up" she sat up with a light headache and blinked against the light. "Got damn it" she said. Julian smiled against her. "I've left some waffles in the kitchen for breakfast even though it's soon lunchtime" he said. 20 minutes later after a shower she sat down with some waffles in front of her. Julian held her company She could see his concern as well as feel her own. "Have you told the kids about our trip?" He had and it was nothing they had to do until the evening. Emma tried to act as normal as possible and only Christina noticed something was wrong. Emma refused to tell her and the day went on. She trained and played with the kids, ate and spoke with Christina. In the evening the promised portal appeared and she and Julian stepped trough it. The normal tickling feeling came and then they landed in a livingroom, most probably Magnus.

Magnus appeared from a doorway and welcomed them. Behind him came Alec and nodded against them. "A drink?" Magnus offered them. "No thanks" both of them said. "All people are so in to business those that Magnus said regretting, just affairs! But well then what do you two need help with?" They exchanged a look and then Emma said "Would it be okay if Alec leaved? It's kind of private nature" Magnus nodded looking a little annoyed while Alec leaved. "So again what can I help you with?"

Emma took the leading and started speaking, jumping directly into it. "You know we are parabatai, and parabatai can't love each other with agape, the love to a partner. If they do, their runes will be stronger than anyone else's and they will gain access to a different kind of magic. The first time it happened the parabatai couple got mad. Since that it's been forbidden by the law. "I know all that" was all Magnus said. "Yes Emma answered. She inhaled and then said, but the thing is, Julian and I love each other. Our runes are already stronger and we won't be able to hide it if they goes to extreme. Magnus, is there anything you can do to help us? Bind magic or weaken runes to normality or something?"

Magnus was silent and looked at them. "In fact, there might be something I can do. You know the black book which was lost in the sea. Tessa and Jem found it and gave it to me, since Tessa is a good friend of mine. I've read a lots of the spells in it. One of them actually binds magic. The runes will still be stronger, but perhaps not to extra ordinary. It's forbidden magic."

"Oh Julian said. What does the spell require? Can you do it?!" Julians eyes shone with hope and Emmas to. They really where in love Magnus thought. "We need to summon a demon, a prince of hell. We need freely donated blood from one. That's the main ingredient for a magic binding spell. "Which should we summon? What do we need to buy it for?" Emma said with determination in her voice. "My father Magnus said, but I will do it alone. If you are sure about this, come back tomorrow evening and I will have the ritual ready for you."

This was going to work Emma thought, with jolts of happiness going through her. She and Julian could be together. Still hiding, but not a danger to everyone. "Thanks Magnus, we owe you everything. Thanks" Magnus made a portal and they stepped back home.

Back home Julian checked is phone and realized it was sleep time for Octavious. He made an excusing gesture and headed away. Emma went to Christinas room and found to her pleasure Christina alone in her bed. She told her everything about her and Julian. Christina looked worried but promised not to tell anyone. "I just had to let it out" Emma sighed. "It's okay Christina said. Results make the clave gift people. Since the risk will be gone you might not need to hide once you have saved the world as I told you you will. " She said, both series and jokingly. Christina was always comforting and the kindest person she knew Emma thought. Aloud she said, Thanks Christina and hugged her.

The next day floated on incredibly slowly, but once the evening came they stepped through a new portal. They landed in the same livingroom with Magnus waiting for them. He showed them the way to a different room. With circles on the floor and candles lit everywhere. "Step inside the circles he commanded them and so they did. Magnus was a bit pale today and seemed not to be in humor for speaking. Immediately he started speaking in a different language and waving gestures with his hands. A strange feeling rushed through Emma in waves and she felt she could not move. She felt dizzy and her body started to ache a little. Some minutes later it was over and both she and Jules tumbled out of the circles. "Is it done? Julian said. "Yes, you will not be able to perform any type of magic or even develope the powers. The spell is made for warlocks but works on all living beings. Magnus answered. I don't know how strong your runes will be but not weaker than what's normal for parabatai at least. Maybe still as strong." Emma felt a knot in the stomach ease and was pure happiness. "Thanks again Magnus, what do you want in payment?" The answer surprised here a little. "Nothing right now but remember you owe me. I like to help" Emma felt a little bad for not giving anything in return but answered, "Contact us whenever you need anything or the help from nephilim, we will do our best to help you!" Magnus said he would and then summoned a portal. Then he went out in the kitchen to his waiting boyfriend Alec.

When they came back, they found everyone watching a movie. Since they had not been there from the start, they didn't join and went to Julians room,where they locked the door and then just enjoyed themselves in the arms of each other for some hours. With a pause for dinner, they went back again and continued what they had done before. They barely slept that night but had quite never been happier.

The end


End file.
